Jealousy
by sangheilitat117
Summary: jeal·ous·y: noun: jealousy; plural noun: jealousies. The state or feeling of being jealous. "A sharp pang of jealousy." Other people experienced jealousy all the time. But not Ruby. No, certainly not Ruby. Rated L for Lewd. Cover image is a collaboration between ookaminoki and Nobyas.


Ruby wasn't a jealous person. And it wasn't like the white dress Weiss chose for the occasion was particularly scandalous or anything.

Sure the neckline plunged a tad and exposed the heiress' collarbone, and sure the cut below the waistline revealed just a tad more of Weiss' left leg than Ruby was comfortable with. Sure it had a bit of an open back, showing off Weiss' pale, flawless skin to anyone who saw her that night. But it wasn't scandalous. Maybe if Ruby had been a jealous person it would have irked her and made her want to do something, anything to show to everyone looking that Weiss was _hers_ and no one else's.

But Ruby wasn't a jealous person.

At least that's what she told herself as she nibbled and sucked at the tender skin of Weiss' neck.

"R-Ruby," the heiress breathed, tilting her head upward and inviting more.

"Hush," Ruby whispered in return.

They were alone, sitting on Weiss' bed in her room at her father's estate in Atlas. It was the summer of their third year at Beacon, and Weiss had invited Ruby, her girlfriend of two years, to spend the break with her in her home kingdom. Karlyle Schnee – Weiss' father – was hosting a dinner party that night, complete with dancing, classical music, and all the ostentatious decoration one would expect from a party hosted by one of the richest and most successful men in the world.

The party had, in fact, already started. Guests were arriving and mingling downstairs. Ruby could hear violins and other string instruments echoing through the halls. Soon Weiss would descend down the stairs in that completely un-scandalous dress, and every eye in the room would be on her. They would all want a piece of her, a dance, a conversation, a word with the most beautiful woman in the world.

But right now, she was Ruby's and Ruby's alone.

"We have to go down," Weiss muttered. "The party's already started you dun-"

Ruby silenced the heiress' lips with her own, pulling her in for a passionate, breathless kiss. Weiss moaned and clutched the thin back of Ruby's own jet-black dress, which the heiress had of course bought for her. It was more conservative that Weiss' own: a long, shoulderless number with a draped skirt, almost like a sarong. She deepened the kiss, at the same time reaching up and adjusting the white tulip bud in her hair before it could fall out. It had been Weiss' idea.

She sighed through her nose and moved her lips down, kissing Weiss' chin and then settling on her neck again. She moved to the same spot as before and suckled it through her teeth, caressing and circling the spot with her tongue. The whimpering moans coming from Weiss were far more beautiful music to her than the sounds coming from downstairs.

Finally, Ruby drew back, deeming that her work was done. She couldn't keep a mischievous smile off of her face, and Weiss narrowed her eyes when she saw it.

"Ruby, what did you do?"

"Nothing," she answered as innocently as possible.

Weiss stared at her for a second, then stood up and moved to the mirror.

"Ruby!" she shrieked.

Ruby giggled and fell back onto the bed to avoid having to meet the heiress' piercing glare.

"Did you mark my neck!?"

Ruby's giggles turned into snorts and guffaws.

"I can't believe you! I've got to go down to a dinner party with my father and all his guests and you leave a hicky on my neck?! What am I going to do, cover this up with a scarf? That wouldn't even work with this dress! What were you thinking!"

Ruby sat up and tried to fight down her laughter. "W-Weiss, calm down! It's not a big deal!"

The heiress marched over and stared down at her with her arms crossed. "Why did you do this Ruby?"

Ruby wilted under her glare. She couldn't let the other girl know that she was jealous and wanted to show everyone that Weiss was hers; she couldn't even admit it to herself.

"I mean... no reason really. I guess I just got carried away. Sorry..."

Weiss closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm going to have to go downstairs with this you know."

"Yeah... sorry."

"Ugh. I swear, if I get in trouble for this..."

She removed Myrtenaster from its ornate mount on the wall, muttering something else in Atlesian that Ruby couldn't quite understand. The heiress held it by the grip with the blade facing downwards, in the traditional style of Atlesian rulers. She would hold it all night, just as Atlas' king and queens once had. One hand greeting and gesturing, one hand holding a sword. It represented the quiet threat of strength if hospitality should be greeted with hostility.

She grabbed Ruby by the wrist and pulled her up, then started to march her out of the room.

"Come on you dolt. We're already late."

They marched down the hallway, then stopped just out of sight of the stairs that descended into the chandelier-lit white ballroom. Weiss turned to her and stared into her eyes, her jaw set and her brow furrowed.

"Listen to me Ruby. I'm already angry enough at you, so don't make it worse. I don't want _any_ fooling around down there. These are my father's business partners, and they'll be _my_ business partners when I take over the company. I need to impress them, and it's going to be hard enough to talk to them now that you've marked my neck like this."

Ruby sunk down. "You're seriously mad at me?"

Weiss glared at her, anger burning in her eyes for a split-second before it guttered and died. Her face softened and she reached her hand out to rest it on Ruby's shoulder.

"I've never been able to stay mad at you. Just... please, be on your best behavior? For me? I _really_ have to make a good first impression on these people."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, I'll be good. Don't worry."

Weiss smiled back. She linked her arm with Ruby's and together they moved to the top of the stairs. Faces and heads turned towards them, first one, then two, then five, then twenty, like a ripple spreading across a pond.

Weiss took the first step down the stairs, and Ruby went with her. Even still, she couldn't help but notice that people only gave her cursory glances, as if to wonder why she, a nameless nobody, had her arm linked with the goddess next to her.

Halfway down the stairs the music died. Every eye in the room was on Weiss. The heiress kept her head forward and her expression placid, but her stride spoke of how she owned every single person in the entire room. She had such beauty, wealth, and power. She clutched Myrtenaster tightly, a symbol of her strength and dignity. This woman could have had anything or anyone she wanted at the snap of a finger.

But all she did was pull Ruby slightly closer to her. Ruby smiled. Maybe this party wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

She had been wrong. It was going terribly.

The party itself was – as far as she could tell – a complete success. Karlyle Schnee had excused himself, leaving everyone to focus their attentions on Weiss. She mixed and mingled, made first impressions, gained support and promises from everyone she talked to. She deftly maneuvered around the dance floor with the grace of someone born into this lifestyle. For Weiss, the party was going beautifully.

But for Ruby, it wasn't.

She couldn't get a moment of her girlfriend's time. Weiss moved from one person to the next with cold efficiency, returning their greetings, allowing the hand not holding Myrtenaster to be kissed – which irked Ruby immensely – conversing with them, then moving on to the next person. Ruby had tried to follow behind at first, but quickly found herself swallowed by the throng of aspiring suitors and sycophantical lords and nobles. It was like Weiss had forgotten she existed.

The older girl had even swept her gaze right over her, at a moment when they should have locked eyes through the crowd. Weiss' pale blue eyes had passed right over her as if she was nothing. And it hurt. It was a physical ache, deep in her chest.

She wanted Weiss to look at her. She wanted her to acknowledge that she existed, that she still loved her. She wanted Weiss to make her feel like she was the only person in the room, because to her, Weiss truly was.

But she couldn't get her attention no matter how hard she tried. So she stood in the far corner of the ballroom where the shadows clung to the floor a little harder than normal, toying with the tulip that Weiss had placed in her hair earlier. She stared out one of the room's magnificent glass windows, watching the snowfall twist and twirl outside. She felt as cold as if she had been standing outside in it.

"Excuse me miss?"

She turned, startled, to see a man a tall man in a stark black tuxedo. His cufflinks were blue, the only color to his monochrome ensemble. His hair was blonde and smoothed, and his face was angular and pointed the way only nobility's could be. He looked somewhat older though, maybe in his mid-thirties. His voice was deep too, yet richly cultured. Definitely Atlesian nobility.

"Um, yes?" Ruby answered.

He extended his hand. "You seem caught up in your thoughts. I was wondering if I might pull you out of them by troubling you with a dance."

Ruby's mind raced. Should she turn him down? She wanted to, she was here with Weiss... but a part of her was resentful of the way the older girl was treating her. If Weiss couldn't spare her a moment of her time, why should she stand here alone and feel morose all evening? And if she was being honest, she _did_ want to dance. She had grown to enjoy dancing over the past few years.

Ruby was a good judge of character; she always had been. She could tell by the man's honest eyes and open expression that he simply wanted a dance and nothing more. She reached her aura out, testing, probing, and found that there was no malice or deceit in him. She could trust him.

And at the end of the day, it was just a dance. In a formal setting, nonetheless. It wasn't as if she was being unfaithful to Weiss by having one dance with a stranger. Ruby had a kind heart and he had asked so nicely. She would feel bad turning him down. And maybe, just maybe, Weiss might see her and feel a bit of jealousy in return...

She bit her bottom lip for a second, then made her decision.

She took his hand. "I'd love a dance. But uh, just so you know, I'm kind of dating Weiss. I'm not really into guys anyway."

He smiled. "Nothing to be worried about. Believe it or not, I have a wife. But you looked so sad, and I couldn't stand to see someone as youthful and bright as you looking so down. And what better way to cheer someone up than with a dance?"

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot. Yeah, why be sad and down at this beautiful party? A dance sounds awesome."

"Hmm. What a strange word," the man responded. He moved through the crowd towards the dance floor, and she followed.

" _Awesome_." He said the word as if for the first time. "Yes, that fits. I like it. Awesome."

Ruby smirked as he placed his free hand on her left hip. She rested her own on his shoulder, and with their right hands clasped together they began moving in time to the beat, back and forth, back and forth. Weiss had taught her ballroom dancing, and she wasn't nearly as clumsy and uncoordinated as she used to be.

They fell into the simple routine of the dance, and a conversation took its place.

"So, may I have your name?

"Ruby Rose, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased indeed. I am Rudolfo Cirkcena of the Cirkcena family. We own several estates and titles in the western part of Atlas, near the coast."

"Ooh, that sounds cool," Ruby replied. "So you guys control like, fishing and logging and shipping there?"

He raised an eyebrow, reminding her of Weiss. "Remarkably perceptive. Yes, that is how we receive the majority of our income. Now, I am curious as to how you know the heiress of the illustrious Schnee Dust Company well enough for her to walk arm-in-arm with you."

"Ah, we're actually partners at Beacon Academy. And uh, girlfriends, like I said already."

"The prestigious hunting academy? You are a huntress then?"

She laughed. "Well not yet. I'm studying to be one, me and Weiss are in our third year. We've got one more, and then we graduate."

"Hmm. You must be an outstanding person yourself then, to win her heart. Weiss has always been famous in these circles for turning down those who make advances towards her. Tell me, how did you manage it?"

Ruby grinned sheepishly. The music picked up tempo, and they started to sway back and forth. "I didn't really know how important she was when I first met her. I think that's how I did it; I guess I was just more honest and open than anyone else she knew back here. I honestly just love her, and I don't really hide it or play games around it. Maybe that's the reason why. But to tell you the truth, I don't know exactly what it is she sees in me that uh," she glanced around at the other dancers, "no one else seems to have."

"You have a warm aura about you," Rudolfo answered. "The air seems somehow brighter in your presence. I think she feels it too, and it's why I could not stand to see you so sad. If you do not mind me asking, what is the reason for your distress?"

Ruby frowned, thinking of how to tell him as he twirled her gently around. He extended his hand and she spun outwards on it, facing away from him. Then she froze as she found herself face to face with a very angry pair of ice-blue eyes. The music seemed to stop. Maybe it actually did; her heart certainly stopped.

It was Weiss. The heiress immediately grabbed her by the wrist and glared at her. "I'm sorry Mister Cirkcena, but I'm going to have to relieve you of my girlfriend for the night."

Ruby's mouth was suddenly very dry. She swallowed, unable to speak. She glanced backwards, but the only thing she saw was Rudolfo shooting her a wry grin as she was suddenly dragged off the dance floor and towards the stairs.

Pairs of eyes followed them as Weiss pulled her up the long steps, but the heiress didn't appear to care. She moved forward with a single-minded determination, one that Ruby only saw in Weiss when the girl was either in combat, or when someone challenged her authority and she asserted her... dominance.

Weiss kept a tight grip on her arm. She could hear the heiress muttering phrases in Atlesian and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know what they meant. They reached the bedroom, and Weiss flung open the door and yanked her inside.

She yelped in surprise as Weiss literally slammed the door shut, shutting out the noise of the violins downstairs.

Ruby turned around, her hands held out before her. "Weiss, please, I'm sorry if-"

The heiress marched straight up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and smashed their lips together. Ruby was caught by surprise and didn't remember to close her eyes until they were several seconds into the kiss. Weiss suddenly drew back, and Ruby took the chance to try to explain again.

"Okay, Weiss, wha- oof!"

Weiss shoved her backwards onto the bed. It took her by surprise and she fell on her back, completely defenseless. Weiss nearly leapt on top of her, pinning her down by her shoulders. The heiress started kissing and licked every piece of exposed skin she had, and Ruby whimpered and tilted her head backwards as she gave in to her apparently _very_ jealous girlfriend.

"You're mine," Weiss hissed in between kisses. "Not his."

"W-Weiss, he was just-"

"Shut up."

Ruby felt Weiss reach around to the back of her dress. She clung onto Weiss' hips as the other woman forcefully kissed her lips. After a few seconds of that the heiress forced her tongue inside, and Ruby surrendered completely as Weiss dominated her with her hot, wet tongue, invading her mouth and swirling it all around the inside, prodding and exploring as she pleased. Ruby shuddered in pleasure as she tasted Weiss' saliva.

She could feel Weiss fiddling with the zipper on the back of her dress, but after a few failed attempts, the heiress apparently gave up. She broke the kiss and sat up.

"Enough of this," Weiss muttered, her breathing quick and forced. She grabbed Myrtenaster and hooked the tip of the blade into the fabric by Ruby's side. The brunette's eyes went wide.

The jet-black dress she was wearing was custom made. Weiss had picked out the design herself, with Ruby's approval of course. She had had it specifically tailored for Ruby's measurements; it was made with fine materials and even finer craftsmanship. Ruby had seen the price, and she knew it had probably cost more than ten of the outfits the guests downstairs were wearing.

Weiss opened a hole in it with Myrtenaster, tossed the blade to the side, reached into the hole with both hands, and tore the dress apart like it was nothing.

Ruby was speechless. Which was just as well, considering her mouth was full of Weiss' tongue again. She was taken aback as she struggled to return the kiss; Weiss wasn't normally like this. The older girl normally had trouble taking the lead and being assertive in bed. If this is what she was like when she got jealous though...

Weiss reached down and pried her heels off one by one, tossing them aside to the corner of the room. All Ruby had left on was a black bra, panties, and a matching garter belt that attached to her stockings. Weiss quickly undid the clasp on the bra and tossed that aside, but when Ruby was a second too slow lifting her legs to slide the panties off, Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and used the tip to slice through the waistband.

Ruby's breaths came in hitched gasps. She could already feel herself starting to sweat. She tried to lean up but Weiss pushed her back down so that she was flat on the bed. She arched her back as Weiss' hands roamed across her body. The heiress' lips kissed her most sensitive spots, her tongue tasted and sampled whatever it wanted, and Ruby became simply _hers_. She was putty in Weiss' hands; the older girl molded her and shaped her as she saw fit, and apparently she saw fit to shape her into a shuddering hot mess of sweat and desire. Ruby moaned and whimpered the whole time; it felt absolutely fantastic. There was a burning need in her core and a wetness in between her legs that needed to be satisfied _soon_ , or else she felt she might come apart.

"W-Weiss, please..."

The older girl lifted her head and looked down at her with a smouldering gaze. "Weiss, _what_?"

Ruby bit her bottom lip. When she wanted to, Weiss could be the sexiest thing on the planet. "Can you please..."

"What?" Weiss whispered. "You want me to take care of you?"

Ruby nodded as quickly as she could.

"One thing first. Promise me than you're mine."

The seriousness in the heiress' eyes was no joke, and Ruby realized that the older girl was actually intensely worried about losing her. The thought of Weiss getting so jealous over one dance with an already-married man made her giggle, and she reached her hand up to cup Weiss' cheek.

"Don't you worry my Princess. I would never leave you, alright? I love you and only you. I promise you that I'm yours, and you're mine. Okay?"

Weiss shut her eyes and leaned her face into Ruby's hand. She nodded.

"Now... can you..."

Ice-blue eyes opened again, this time lit from within by a mischievous glimmer. The heiress moved her hand downwards slowly, ever so slowly, dragging her nails from Ruby's collarbone down to her center. They felt like tiny electric shocks, and Ruby whined like a puppy.

"So you want me to touch you here?" Weiss asked.

She played with Ruby's opening, pulling the edges apart with her pointer and ring finger and teasing Ruby with her middle finger. The brunette bit her bottom lip and gripped Weiss' shoulders. The heiress was on top of her; she could do whatever she wanted. Ruby felt open and vulnerable: Weiss was still fully dressed, and she was completely naked but for her garter belt and stockings.

But although she was open and vulnerable, she was open and vulnerable with Weiss, and that made all the difference. She trusted the older girl completely. Being the leader of Team RWBY was a huge responsibility, so it felt fantastic to simply give up control for once and let Weiss do whatever she wanted. She surrendered her body to Weiss, trusting her utterly and completely.

"Weiss, c'mon you said you'd stop teasi- hnng!"

Weiss slipped a finger inside her, twirling it around and exploring Ruby's inner walls. The brunette shuddered and moaned as Weiss moved her lips to her ear.

"Shhhh. Just relax."

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. Weiss held her steady with one hand on her hip and started sliding her finger in and out. She quickly added a second one, then picked up the pace. At the same time the heiress was kissing and licking the sensitive skin of her neck and collarbone, and Ruby had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out. The party was still going on and servants were still roaming the halls.

Weiss moved her head downward and started kissing one of Ruby's nipples, then closed her mouth around it and sucked it gently between her teeth. Ruby clung to the back of Weiss' dress with one hand, but had to use the other to cover her mouth. It was the only way to muffle her moans and whimpers.

Weiss circled her erect nipple with her tongue, and Ruby felt herself growing closer and closer to climax. She leaned her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as Weiss thrust her fingers faster and faster, increasing the pleasure so much it drowned out her perception of anything else. This was certainly not the first time they had done this, and Weiss knew by now when Ruby was close to coming. She leaned forward and placed her lips over Ruby's mouth, sliding her tongue in and coiling it around Ruby's own. The brunette did her best to return the kiss, but she could hardly think because of how amazing Weiss' fingers felt.

Weiss of course knew she close to finishing, but she also knew exactly how to drive her over the edge. The heiress had been using her right hand to hold Ruby in place by her hip, but she took the hand off and moved it down to Ruby's center. She started rubbing Ruby's sensitive nub with her thumb, then took it between her thumb and index finger and rolled it back and forth in between them.

That did it. Ruby squealed and arched her back skyward, and Weiss kissed her harder. Everything in Ruby's world disappeared except for Weiss; the other girl became the only thing in existence. Weiss was all she knew, the smell of her sweat, the heat of her body, the pleasure of her fingers and the taste of her tongue. Weiss was everything.

She rode the high until it gave out, then collapsed back onto the bed and took short, panting breaths. Weiss massaged her too-sensitive center gently with one hand, cupping Ruby's cheek with the other and bringing her in for a deep, slow kiss.

"You're mine," the heiress whispered when she broke off, "and I'm yours. That's the way it should be."

Ruby kept her eyes shut but nodded in reply. She couldn't manage words just yet. The aftershocks of the orgasm still traveled her body, making her leg twitch and her head twist from side to side. Weiss kept one hand on her womanhood, playing with it lightly and stroking her fingers along and around it, as if to remind her that she wasn't done just yet.

Ruby winced at the sensations coming from down there. "W-Weiss, can you just-"

"Nope. We're not done yet, and I don't want you to get tired or sleepy yet. You still have me to take care of."

"Oh, h-heh, that's right huh."

Weiss looked down at her and smirked. "Mmhmm. And I want you to do something special."

Ruby glanced around and behind the heiress, just to make sure the door was still closed. "I-I don't know if I like the sound of that. What did you... what do you have in mind?"

The heiress grinned. "Here, move down a bit."

She rolled off of Ruby and grabbed the brunette's legs, then dragged her down the bed so that Ruby's head was in the center of it and not pressed up against the headboards anymore.

"Now don't move," the heiress commanded.

"Whatever you say Princess," Ruby nervously giggled.

Weiss glared at her for a second then sat up, facing away from her so that her back was to the younger girl. She sat on her knees and reached behind her dress, unzipped the hidden zipper on the back, then pulled it down and twisted her legs forward so that she could slide it off of them. She neatly folded it, then bent down off the bed to place it lightly on the floor.

"Hey, no fair!" Ruby cried out. "You tore a hole in my dress, then just tossed it!"

"I can just buy you a new one," Weiss scoffed as she quickly undid her lacy white bra. She tossed it to the side to lie with the remains of Ruby's clothes. "And your zipper was stuck."

"So you put a hole in it with your sword?"

"You were taking too much time," Weiss replied. She reached up and did her hair into a tight ponytail, securing it with a hair tie she produced from dust knows where. It cleared the hair from behind, and Ruby had to bite her bottom lip at the site of Weiss' bare back. The skin was so pale and smooth, pristine and perfect like porcelain. Then the heiress shrugged her own high heels off, and now the only thing she was wearing was a pair of panties – but could Ruby even call those panties?

She could only see the back of them as Weiss was still facing away from her, but they appeared to be made up of little more than two white strings: one that ran around the heiress' waist, and another that threaded in between her legs. She might as well have been wearing nothing.

Weiss – apparently satisfied with her hair – turned around and crawled to Ruby on all fours. Ruby kept her hands at her side and lay on her back as Weiss moved closer, and her muscles were tense with the anticipation of what Weiss might do.

The heiress crawled up to her smirking the whole time, then swung her leg over Ruby so that she was straddling the younger girl. She kept moving up though, and when she sat up on her knees, Ruby realized what position she had been getting into. The heiress had her knees on either side of Ruby's head. She was literally about to sit on her face.

Ruby looked down and finally got a closer look at Weiss' panties. They were little more than a tiny sheer 'v' of embroidered white lace, connected to the string around her waist by a line of pearls and just _barely_ covering up the heiress' most intimate parts.

"I wore this for you you know," Weiss whispered.

Ruby had to arch her neck to look up at her and meet her eyes. She licked her lips; they were dry. Weiss' crotch was inches away from her mouth and all the heiress would have to do was move forward a little more, and her center would be pressed up against Ruby's lips.

"I'm sure you know what do from here," the heiress muttered. She kept her voice low and seductive, and Ruby shuddered in anticipation of what she was about to do and how dirty it felt. Weiss was _literally_ about to sit on her face.

"Lick me through the panties," Weiss commanded. The heiress scooted forward the last few metres and placed her hands on Ruby's head, tangling her fingers in the red and brown hair. Her center was on Ruby's mouth; the brunette didn't even have to lean forward at all. She closed her eyes, placed her hands on Weiss' bare asscheeks, and started licking.

She heard Weiss let out a long, low sigh, more a moan than anything. "Ruby," she whined.

Ruby breathed through her nose and kept her tongue going. She was entirely Weiss' right now; everything she did was to please her. She wanted nothing more than to pleasure the heiress and make her feel amazing. She loved that it was her and not anyone else. _She_ was the one Weiss loved, _she_ was the one Weiss allowed to do these things to her. Weiss had chosen _her_.

She sucked Weiss' intimacy between her teeth, tasting it through the incredibly thin fabric of the panties. The heiress moaned and clutched her head harder, and Ruby took that as her signal to reach down with her hand and shift the panties to the side. They were so small that they barely got in the way at all, and Ruby, now with complete access to Weiss' womanhood, thrust her tongue in and buried her face in Weiss.

The smell was intoxicating, the taste even more so. She swirled her tongue around, licked Weiss' inner walls, then drew back and flicked her tongue on the heiress' sensitive nub. She heard Weiss gasp, and Ruby felt fingernails dig into her scalp. She didn't care though, she was enjoying this too much. Weiss was a goddess, the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and Ruby had her face completely buried in her. It was erotic to the extreme.

She kissed and licked, sucked and licked some more, and she could hear Weiss' breaths coming faster and faster. She knew that the older girl was close to finishing. She pulled Weiss' lower lips apart with her hands and thrust her tongue as deep as it could go, then twisted and circled it around inside.

Weiss nearly shrieked her name, and Ruby loved how dirty it felt hearing a concert singer say her name like that. Her name had apparently become Weiss' new favorite thing to say though, as the heiress breathlessly repeated it over and over.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby..."

The brunette smiled. Weiss was desperately close to finishing, and she knew just what to do. She closed her teeth around Weiss' button as gently as possible, sucked it hard, and twirled it with the tip of her tongue all at the same time.

Weiss came hard. She bucked her hips forward, pushing Ruby's tongue deeper. She turned Ruby's name into a shriek and clutched the brunette's head like she was holding on for dear life. A trickle of fluid ran from her, and Ruby opened her mouth and licked up what she could. It tasted strange, but she loved it. It was Weiss' essence, and she was the only person on the planet that got to experience it.

Weiss shuddered and whimpered, twitched and olted. Ruby started kissing the heiress' center slowly and luxuriously. Weiss moaned long, low, and deep, and it was music to Ruby's ears, far better than the music she could hear just barely coming in through the cracks of the door.

Weiss leaned forward, apparently exhausted, and Ruby grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down so that they were chest to chest again. The heiress' eyes were still shut, so Ruby leaned forward and kissed her lips as softly as she could.

Weiss smiled at that, wrinkling her nose. She opened her eyes and Ruby smiled back. They lay like that for a while, simply gazing into eachother's eyes and smiling. Ruby reached her arm over to Weiss' back and started rubbing it, feeling its warmth seep into her hand and fingers. The heiress smiled deeper. The only sound was their quiet breathing, and the barest echoes of the violins downstairs. Ruby wanted the moment to last forever.

Weiss was the first to disturb the silence.

"You know I love you," she whispered, more a statement than a question.

"I know," Ruby whispered back. "And I love you too. That guy was just trying to cheer me up with a dance. It wasn't anything bad."

Weiss leaned forward and rested her head on Ruby's chest. She sighed, and her breath tickled. "I know. Well, I know now I mean. I'm sorry for losing my temper. I just got worried."

"Aww, was my Princess jealous?" Ruby crooned, then kissed the top of Weiss' head.

Weiss scoffed against her. "Pfft, I never get jealous."

Ruby giggled, wrapped her arms around Weiss' shoulders, and pulled her tighter against her chest. The heiress wrapped her arms around her waist in response.

The party was still going on downstairs but Ruby didn't want to move. Not when Weiss was so warm and soft against her chest. The heiress reached an arm down and pulled the sheets up over them, so apparently she didn't want to move either.

"You were totally jealous," Ruby muttered. She took one of Weiss' hands and brought it to her lips, then started kissing it. She put her mouth around one of Weiss' fingers and sucked it gently, then repeated it with the others.

"W-What are you doing you dunce?" Weiss breathed.

Ruby finished and kissed her knuckles. "Everyone else got to kiss your hand all day, so now it's my turn..."

"Well you did a little more than kissing."

"Yeah, but that's just because I'm the only one that gets to do that, so I gotta take advantage of it." She met Weiss' eyes. "I'm yours and all, but you're mine too. You're not the only one that gets to be jealous."

Weiss smirked. "I told you, I don't get jealous you dolt."

"Yeah _totally_ ," Ruby giggled. "Me neither."

"Oh? Then why did you mark my neck?"

"Well I... uh-"

There was a sudden knocking at the door. Ruby jolted and knocked her jaw on the top of Weiss' head.

"Ow you dunce!" she hissed.

"Mistress Schnee?" a voice called from the other side of the door. "Your father requests your presence downstairs."

Weiss sighed and buried her face in Ruby's chest.

"Mistress Schnee?"

Weiss lifted her head and raised her voice. "Tell him I had an accident with my dress, and I'm not going to come downstairs until I find a suitable replacement in my wardrobe!"

"...And how long will that be?" the voice called back.

"However long I want it to be!" Weiss replied indignantly. "Now you are excused!"

"Y-Yes Mistress Schnee. Sorry."

Ruby heard a pair of footsteps moving away from the door, and she smirked. She lifted a hand and threaded it through Weiss' impossibly soft hair. "I love it when you get all heiress-y."

Weiss dropped her head back down to Ruby's shoulder. "I bet you do," she muttered.

"So... are you gonna find a new dress in your wardrobe?"

"Nope."

"Wait, you totally lied?" Ruby laughed. "You don't plan on going back at all?"

"Do you _want_ me to leave or something?"

"No no, I just... it's just funny is all. And cute. I think it's cute that you do all this stuff for me."

"Shut up you dunce," Weiss muttered. Ruby could tell by the tone of her voice that she was getting tired.

"Alright," Ruby chuckled. She leaned down to kiss Weiss' lips as softly as she could. "Goodnight my princess."

"You're such a dolt," Weiss replied.

Ruby prepared a response, but when she looked down at Weiss she could see that the heiress was already asleep.

"Yeah," she whispered to nobody in particular, "but I'm your dolt."


End file.
